The Maze Challengers
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: Welcome to the Maze of no exits where 12 Sections exist within the popular game and each corner could be your last if a Challenger happens to find you first. The Watchers has placed them within this hell hole for a reason, but why? The world outside the maze seems to be falling apart as the Triforce guardians start having nightmares and the Challengers begin to break the rules...
1. Where Am I?

Chapter I

Where Am I?

The light blinded her as someone opened the roof of her cage. She must've been living in the dark for ages because the sunlight blinded her. Someone grabbed the back of her dress and lifted her up like a doll before placing her on the soft grass. She heard whispers and shuffling as people moved in to get a closer look at her.

"Better get up now before the sun sets and the challengers come out to play," Someone said to her as they pulled her up. She started into bright blue eyes, hair a deep purple. "The name is Ike, do you know yours?"

The girl shook her head before the two boys who held onto her arms let go. She rubbed her shoulders and noticed she was wearing white gloves with sparkly curls decorating the top of her hand and making its way to her fingertips and elbows. She looked up and saw close to forty people staring at her. She turned to see a large tree that stood in front of a stone wall that was opened. In fact, she walked past Ike and noticed the stone wall surrounded them and the only exit was the large hole behind the tree. An extremely large size stone castle was on the left, the red flag flowing in the breeze on the top showed signs of a storm coming.

"Where am I?" The girl asked.

"We call it Section 7. Outside that gate is twelve more areas but challengers begin to roam the sections once the sun begins to set in the east. Once that gate closes, they can't get in and we can't get out," Ike explained.

"Challengers?"

"They're savages who look exactly like us except… they're not us…" A women wearing a blue jumpsuit who had her long blond hair in a ponytail spoke up. "If they see us the chances of us surviving are slim."

"What do they do?"

"Challenge us!" A man with blue hair said harshly. "Can't say I blame them… but whoever sent us here likes playing damn jokes on us because those things will rip you to shreds if you can't defeat your own challenger."

"That's how we lost Daisy…" A girl dressed in all pink cried. "The challengers will morph to look like us and copy every move we make until they find our weakness and use it against us!"

"Alright, enough. Give the girl a break, she just got out of the hole," Ike called out.

"No… tell me everything. Why am I here?"

"Same reason we all are, except we haven't figured out that part yet either. Mario here has been here the longest, almost 10 years. The others who came with him are already dead." Ike pointed at a short man with a thick black mustache wearing a red hat who was sitting on a tree trunk. "His brother, Luigi, is over there. Mario's fiancé is Peach, she'll take you up to your new room in the castle."

"Of course I will! Rosalina and Samus will be happy to share a room with you!" The girl in all pink gushed. She grabbed the girl's hand and walked her into the castle, the stares from the others stabbed the girl's back and she shuddered.

"How long have you been here?"

"About six years. Ike and Mario have been here the longest… I was the first female to appear from the Cage then came Samus, Rosalina, Palutena, Lucina, and now you. Don't worry, your memories should come back in a while. I didn't know my name until a few hours later," Peach explained. They walked up a spiral staircase covered in red carpet and headed down a stone covered hallway wrapped in red and gold. Peach stopped in front of a white door. She opened it and pushed the girl in. The room was lit with candles and contained four beds, each a different color from its sisters. Peach opened the curtains to let the last bit of sunlight in and started a fire in the fireplace.

"Its not much since Rosalina and Samus are explores and are almost never in here to decorate. The light blue bed is Rosalina's and the dark blue one is Samus'. I forgot to mention that Rosalina has a pet star named Luma. He's pretty cute when he wants to be, other times he's just… you know… a pain," Peach babbled. The girl sat on a bed covered in purple. Peach waited by the door and watched the girl take in the room. It was arranged in a circular area where the beds circled the outer area of the room leaving a circle carpet in the middle of the room. Rocking chairs sat by the fire and both girls who occupied the room had each hung artwork of some sort on their side of the wall. Rosalina had a star chart hanging by her bed and Samus had gun cleaning tools on her desk. The girl stood up and walked down the hallway before almost bumping into a boy with hair as white as snow.

"Pardon me," He replied, his face blocked out by a book he was too busy interested in. He walked past both girls and made his way down the hall.

"That's Robin. He's our mapmaker and bookworm," Peach said.

"Each of you have a specific job?" The girl asked.

"Oh yes, many of us stay here and work in the gardens, tend the animals or cook food but some like Rosalina, Samus and even Robin work outside Section 7. Samus for instance is an explorer. She goes through the other sections each day looking for clues on how to escape. However, no one was able to leave because the Watchers told us you were showing up."

"Watchers?"

"They're the ones in control of the sections and send us supplies and people. When someone dies they send someone new. Supplies comes in once a week and Section 12, the other section that Challengers won't walk into is opened the day after supplies come in. That's where Rosalina's job comes in. Section 12 is the star gazing tower. Rosalina and Fox go there to look at the stars to see if they give us any clues of helping us escape. Section 12 is also our healing center. If any of us are in critical danger they're sent there once the gates open and a fairy will appear and heal them," Peach explained as she took the girl outside into the gardens. A few people were pulling weeds or watering plants. Mario's brother was pulling weeds near the door. He looked up and waved at Peach who waved back. A girl with long green hair walked up to them, her dress dirty from dirt and grass.

"This is the new meat?" The girl asked.

"This is Palutena, the Garden Guardian," Peach introduced the girl. Palutena smiled and hugged the girl.

"Your dress is stunning, I love your hair… and that crown!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Oh… thanks…" The girl replied. Peach grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Palutena.

"She's kinda of a nut case. Anyway what kind of powers do you have?" Peach asked the girl.

"I… I don't really know."

"She's an archer." The girl turned to see a boy dressed in all green. He walked up to her and bowed. "Sorry to frighten you but you've haunted my dreams over the years, Princess. My name is Link."

"I'm a princess?" The girl asked. Peach shrugged. The girl walked over to the little pond in the garden and looked at her reflection. Her hair was long that ended near her bottom back and was braided up to her shoulders and wrapped in a gold ribbon. She wore a purple colored dressed that overlapped a white bottom and had a beautiful symbolic top to cover the white skirt. Her tiara was gold and contained different jewels. Her skin was pale but her eyes were a beautiful mocha color. Her ears were long and pointy like Link's. The girl twirled.

"Yeah… it takes a while to sink in that you're almost too beautiful to be real," Peach replied and blushed. The girl smiled at her and felt an odd feeling twisting in her mind. Whispers echoed her brain and moved out though her ears and heart. Link watched the girl as she walked around the gardens. Palutena watched her from the corner of her eye as someone spoke to her about the fruit.

"Who is in charge?" The girl asked.

"Ike and Mario since they've been here the longest and killed the most Challengers," Peach replied. The girl nodded and opened the black gate that led to the front of the castle. She saw Ike and Mario unpacking whatever came with her from the Cage. A wolf dressed in all black was standing beside a fox who's tail twitched with the wind. The girl walked towards them and Ike looked up.

"Found your weapon. Link said he saw you in his dreams sometimes and searched through the Cage until he found what he was looking for," Ike said to her before pulling out a bag full of arrows and two semi-large brown cases.

"Is it normal for someone to dream about someone they don't know?" The girl asked him as she sat down on the grass and opened one of the cases.

"Our dreams are actually past memories from before we ended up here. Link swore he was your protector and you ruled over someplace called Hyrule. You're one of the guardians of the Triforce. We'll see if that's true when Section 3 opens up tomorrow morning." Zelda pulled out a beautifully decorated bow. She opened the other case and pulled out a gleaming silver sword.

"Tomorrow? What's a triforce?" The girl asked.

"It's up in Section 3. The Guardians of it are the only ones who can touch it at the moment. Ganondorf and Link are the only two who can right now. After they touched it, the dreams started to appear and both of them recognized you once we pulled you out of the Cage," Ike replied.

"THE GATE IS CLOSING!" Someone cried out. The girl heard the whine of moving metal as the stone walls behind the great tree started to creak. A large black gate slammed closed and started to hum.

"The Watchers placed an electric current to keep us in and the Challengers out on the gate," Mario said.

"Now what's the story of the tree?" The girl replied.

"I'll show you," Ike replied and motioned for the girl to follow him. She followed Ike to a wooden ladder that hung onto the tree by rope and metal. He climbed until he reached a large wooden deck that was hidden beneath the leaves near the topmost part of the tree. The girl followed him up before Ike helped her on her feet. She looked out and saw all 12 sections that they were talking about from over the gate. It was like looking at a giant maze with each section as a large dead end from outside Section 7. She noticed the star gazing section first and made a circle around the deck to look at each section.

"Beautiful huh? The Watchers made sure that we couldn't see the Challengers from up here so we could for at least a moment pretend that our lives are happy," Ike said to her. The girl's heart thumped rapidly. Her mind was set on exploring the other sections and testing out her two weapons the Watchers gave her. The whispers continued to invade her thoughts.

_Hyrule is in danger._

_Save us, Princess._

_The end of the world is coming. _


	2. My Name Is Zelda

Chapter II

My Name is Zelda

_You're the last one… _

The girl awoke with a start and gasped for breath. She felt that her entire body was plunged under water and begging for air. She heard the little star sigh in his sleep and looked over to see Rosalina studying the star chart on her wall.

"You'll be getting a lot of nightmares from now on," Rosalina said. The girl pulled herself out of bed and opened her wardrobe. She saw her outfit was the exact same design except in different colors… she picked out the blue one and changed quickly before walking over towards Rosalina. Rosalina wore a red dress that fell past her feet and created a small pool of fabric on the ground. Her hair was white blond and made several curls stick out. Her small tiara was silver with blue and red jewels circling around it. In her hand was a silver wand with a gold star on top.

"Are nightmares past memories?" The girl asked.

"They could be anything. If you defeat a Challenger, your reward is nightmares for a month. Since it was your first night, it's your mind trying to figure out what the hell is going on here," Rosalina replied. A loud snore came from Samus and Rosalina grabbed her Luma from its small bed before making her way out. "If you're going to Section 3 with Ike and Link you should head out now. The gates will open in 10 minutes." The girl quickly grabbed her bow and arrow bag before following Rosalina. She made her way to the front near the gate where three men stood before it.

"Care for a muffin? Peach made them herself this morning for our trip," Mario said and the girl took one and bit into it. The taste of peaches made her taste buds melt when combined with butter and sugar. She heard the sounds of the gate creaking and Link stood back as the humming from the gate decreased. The double gate unlocked and pulled apart before hitting the hard stone wall.

"Weapons at the ready!" Ike shouted. Link took out his sword and Mario pulled on his gloves. The girl pulled out an arrow and placed it on the bow. Ike ran into the maze first, then Link, the girl and finally Mario. She heard birds sing above them and she looked up to see a large black bird fly out from the ivy covering the top of the wall.

"Blackbirds… they warn us about oncoming Challengers," Link said to her. Ike looked around every corner before making his way through the hallways of the maze. They seemed to have run for hours before they approached a large metal gate that read Section 3 on a rusty sign. Ike pushed the gate open and the four of them entered the section before he closed them. Mario and Link quickly checked for any hiding Challengers while the girl looked around.

The section was made to look like a fallen temple. A large triangular shape cut into three smaller triangles was sitting above the rubble gleaming from the sunlight. The whispers started to fill her thoughts again and she shook her head.

"That's the triforce over there. If what Link dreamed about is true, you should be the final keeper of the triforce," Ike said. The three of them stared at her as she walked through the temple's rubble and stood in front of the triforce.

_Created by three goddesses._

_Whoever touches the triforce shall be granted their most desired wish…_

The entire maze was silent as the girl reached and lightly touched the bottom triangle with her fingertips. Her mind erupted.

"_They're coming!" _

"_Princess what shall we do!"_

"_They're going to take you, Zelda!" _The girl screamed out in pain as screams echoed through her brain and cried out for help. She fell to her knees and the triforce glittered and exploded into the three separate triangles. Her hand began to burn as the triforce began to appear on her right hand. The triforce vanished and the rubble creaked as the standing pillars started to crack and fall all around the girl.

"GRAB HER!" Ike quickly dropped his sword and picked up the girl. "We need to leave! This section is going to seal itself!" Ike shouted and Link tossed his sword as Ike opened up the gate. Mario and Link quickly exited and made their way back to Section 7, Ike close at their heels with the girl in his arms.

_Be brave, Zelda… be brave._

The girl woke up in a room covered in all white. Mario looked up and quickly walked over to her bed.

"Nasty thing of them to do, send you to the triforce the day after you arrive…" He hissed as he poured out something from a vile and handed the glass to her.

"You were there… you should've seen what happened…" The girl replied. She took the glass and gulped the potion down.

"I wasn't there at all! I'm Doctor Mario, or Mario's cousin. We look exactly alike but we're not the same person. Nope I'm just your average doctor here."

"What happened?"

"According to Ike, you touched the triforce and the entire temple fell and sealed off Section 3. They should be back any moment now," Dr. Mario replied. The girl pulled off the sheets and ran out of the room. "Hey! He told me you couldn't leave!"

The girl took the stairs two at a time and sprinted over to the gate. She had to tell Ike. She had to tell him what she dreamed about. The sun started to set and she heard shouts from inside the maze. Rosalina rushed through from the corner and pulled in Link and Mario. Rosalina held onto a large white paper, her Luma floating above her.

"You look cherry, sunshine," Rosalina said to the girl. Ike stumbled past the girl and stabbed the ground with his sword. "That takes care of one challenger for right now. Tell Falco his challenger is dead and Section 3 is officially gone from the maze," Ike said to Rosalina.

"Will do, boss," Rosalina replied and she walked back to the castle. Ike turned and glared at the girl.

"I gave specific orders to keep you in bed. I think next time you're injured we're going to restrain you. Rule number one, girl. Never EVER go into the maze without an explorer or qualified Challenger fighter with you. The Challengers stick around the gate at sunset because they know we're on our way back," Ike said.

"I remember, Ike. I remember who I am and why I'm here," The girl said. Link looked up and stared at Zelda.

"Well go on then, tell us."

"My name is Princess Zelda. I'm-" A siren blared over the entire section. People rushed out of the castle and looked over at the Cage.

"What the…" Ike whispered. The gate closed behind Zelda and she heard the hum once again.

"Ike… what is it?" Mario asked. Ike opened the Cage and hopped inside.

"It's a letter and some more supplies. Dear Heroes, The past ten years have truly been experimental as we watched you work together to create a community. However, the time has come to end this once and for all. Three more cages will be sent within three weeks and Princess Zelda is the last one. Good luck and may the odds stay on your side. Sincerely, The Watchers," Ike read out. A few screams erupted from the group and Ike pulled himself out as Mario and few others started to unpack the Cage.

"ALRIGHT! None of us are going to die! They're going to stop sending us people and supplies. We have enough of that as it is already! Calm down you ighits. You, come with me," Ike called out to Zelda. She followed him to the tree where he stood underneath it. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I only know that the end is coming… we have to act fast if you want to keep these people alive. Section 3 was just the beginning," Zelda said.

"From now on, any nightmares that you get, you tell me about them. Got it?" Ike asked her. She nodded and he clapped an arm on her shoulder. "We killed one Challenger today. We took him by surprise but something is indeed going on here. The other guardians of the triforce did not see the end of the maze but yet you have. Anything else you want to tell me?"

Zelda grabbed her arm and bit her lip. "I dreamt about you. You saved me from something. I don't know what it was but was an outline of something… it looked like a person but it was dark purple and black…"

"A Challenger… you could be seeing the future… Link said you could before you ended up here. We need to unlock more of your memories."

"How?"

"By looking into your nightmares of course."


	3. Memories of Her

_Chapter 3_

_Memories of Her_

Zelda was woken up by Ike early in the morning just before Rosalina woke up. Zelda quickly changed into her black outfit and grabbed her bow and arrow before heading out the door.

"You're going to start training today. I'm assuming you'll be a hunter with Roy and Ganondorf," Ike replied and Zelda's heart flopped. She wanted to train and become an explorer with Ike and Link.

"Why can't I train to become an explorer?" Zelda asked him. Ike turned and gave her a harsh look.

"I would never let a female become an explorer, not with very little of you around. Our group can't afford to lose more females to the Challengers," Ike snapped.

"What are the Challengers only hunting women?"

"They'll kill anyone who is caught off guard. Besides, Peach and Mario, Palutena and Pit, Samus and Snake, and Luigi and Rosalina are all planning on tying the knot which leaves us with only Lucina and you as potential wives. Reproducing is the next big task for us," Ike replied. Zelda's blood boiled in anger.

"I'm not some stupid baby maker! I want to help not sit around and marry some idiot I hardly know."

"The council has decided that Link shall be your husband. Technically you know him from your past," Ike replied.

"I'll marry when I feel like the time is right. Just because you're in charge of this place gives you no right to decide my future." Ike spun around just as Rosalina walked down the stairs.

"She has a point. Don't arrange a marriage for her, she just got here. Let her decide who she wants to marry, Ike," Rosalina said. Her Luma burst with glee and spun around his mother's head. "I think some changes should be made and the first is letting us have some damn rights around here. You knew a rebellious girl was bound to show up one day and you finally have your wish granted. Who knows, you may even fall in love with her." Rosalina winked and walked towards the front doors. Zelda crossed her arms and smirked at Ike. His face turned a deep red and he walked away from Zelda.

"Morning, Zelda!" Peach shouted as she ran towards her best friend. She was wearing all green today and her umbrella was in her right hand, a toad running after her. "I heard you were training today! Everyone wants to see you shoot!" She grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her out the doors and towards the back behind the gardens where Luigi was already watering the plants. Peach took Zelda behind the gardens and threw a small path that the hedge gave off. "Ike and a few others made this path to Section 9, the training area. It's right behind this hedge but Challengers can't come through," Peach explained to Zelda. She let go of Zelda's arm and unlocked a large black gate. In a rusty plaque read: _Section 9_ in black letters. They continued through the hedge path till they reached a large dome arena.

"Welcome to the training center!" A man wearing a white jumpsuit said.

"Morning Captain Falcon!" Peach said and walked right past him into the arena.

"Why am I even here?" Zelda whispered. Captain Falcon saluted her.

"You must be the new meat they sent! Sorry I haven't been around to say hello but my duty is taking care of Section 9 and keeping the Challengers out. We had to kill one yesterday, good thing too since it was Daisy's Challenger," Captain Falcon said to her.

"Daisy? Isn't she dead?" Zelda asked.

"Yes… but Challengers outnumber us. Ike may not have told you… when we get a new body, a new Challenger appears. They look exactly the same as the new body but if the body dies, the Challenger is left standing until we cut them down. Right now we think 75 Challengers are leerking around."

"How many fighters are there?"

"Around forty I think…"

"We're slowly killing them off though. We cut down three of them this week," Someone said. Zelda turned around and jumped back. A man with fiery orange hair wearing a black outfit had a sword the size of her in his hands. His face was a dark gray and his eyes were yellow and filled with hate. "The name is Ganondorf, Zelda."

"Oh… you're the other triforce guardian…" Zelda replied.

"Not so much guardian. My memories say I try to steal the triforce from you constantly to destroy Hyrule and release the demons from the otherworld," He replied. Captain Falcon let out a cough to keep his chuckle in. Zelda's jaw drop.

"Um… how… nice…" Zelda replied and walked into the arena quickly to avoid Ganondorf. The arena was massive with seats surrounding the entire outer shell. In the middle stood racks upon racks of weapons varying in size, strength and color. Zelda looked around and saw a few fighters were already sitting down and eating breakfast or drinking coffee. Peach waved at her from her seat where Mario was sitting next to her. Captain Falcon walked up behind Zelda and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the arena. I think you already know this but everyone was asked to meet here so the council could decide where to place you in the ranking system. Who know, you could probably become a hunter like Ganon over there," Captain Falcon said.

"Who is on the council?" Zelda asked.

"Well… Ike is head of the council as the top explorer, Mario and Link are the head of the Challenger fighters…. Then you have Olimar as the head gardner, I'm in charge of defense. Um… Fox is in charge of the star gazing, Ganon for hunting and finally Robin for book keeping."

"Wow… no girls?"

"Ike made sure the girls couldn't join the council. If they were the first one would be Peach for cooking."

"I thought Palutena was in charge of gardening…"

"She is actually! Olimar is just a weeder but again Ike didn't want women on the council."

"Well, isn't he a sweetheart?" Zelda mumbled.

"Last year a girl asked him to marry her and he refused and almost banished the poor girl, Challengers got to her first though."

"Who would want to marry him?" Zelda asked. Captain Falcon smiled.

"A few girls actually. Once you're around for a few weeks, you see the charm he has on the ladies."

"I see nothing but a self-center asshole who hates women," Zelda replied.

"He doesn't hate women, he wants to protect them. We lost so many in the past few years. After Daisy was killed, Ike banned the surviving girls from leaving the section except Rosalina. Most of them don't mind. Lucina on the other hand… she minds a lot."

"Why?"

"She wants to be an explorer. She passed the test and killed a Challenger but Ike refuses to let her so she refused to take Roy's hand in marriage."

"Rebellious…"

"She's right over there actually." Captain Falcon pointed at a girl with long blue hair who looked very similar to Marth except for her stance. She stared at Zelda before taking a seat next to Samus.

"She seems… warming." Captain Falcon laughed at Zelda's comment.

"Don't you two look cozy? You shouldn't be looking so calm, Zelda, especially when all eyes will be on you for the decision ceremony," Ike replied. Captain Falcon saluted him but Ike swatted him away. "This is your chance to show the council what area of expertise you should be in. The council will also decide your husband based on your fighting skill." Ike turned and walked towards the middle of the arena. The whispers died down and he waited until the arena was silent.

"Welcome! Two days ago we welcomed Princess Zelda into our family and the day has finally come where we shall witness her given skill! Zelda please step into the middle of the arena," Ike said. Zelda slowly made her way into the middle of the arena. The rows of weapons vanished into thin air and the ground shook as glass hidden from the ground closed her in. She turned to look at Captain Falcon, fear kicking in.

"It's alright! It's part of the simulation!" She heard him cry out.

"_Choose." _Zelda turned and saw a reflection of herself on the glass.

"Choose what?" Zelda asked.

"_Choose your weapon." _

"My bow… you should know that…" Zelda replied. Her reflection vanished and Zelda was transported to the deep forest, sun hardly shining through the trees. She held out her bow and placed an arrow at the ready. She had to do this. She had to prove Ike wrong. She saw a dark purple figure rushing at her, a spear in his hand. Zelda aimed and fired the arrow at the figure's chest. Another figure was jumping from the trees and Zelda fired an arrow at its head. The figures charged at her and Zelda let the arrows fly into the kill zones until the forest was lit on fire. Panic set in and a fireball charged at her, Zelda ducked and kept running until she fell into a pond and her body grew cold. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a small room with no windows or a door. Her bow and arrow bag wasn't hanging from her and she started to bang on the wall. The ceiling creaked and water began to fall from the ceiling quickly. Zelda starting rushing to every side of the room begging for help.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She cried. The water engulfed her body and she fell to the bottom of the room. She saw a small crack on the floor and tapped it with her finger. _I'm not giving up. _The floor cracked and shattered. She gasped for breath and coughed up water. Bright light filled the room she was in. She opened her eyes and saw a dog on the other side of the room. He was sitting watching her as she got up. She felt her arrow bag behind her and she reached behind and grabbed her bow.

"_Choose." _The voice echoed. The dog barked. Zelda backed up until she was against the wall when the dog growled and made a run at her. She had a flash of a memory. A white dog… The dog was hers and she knelt down to hug him. She saw the dog charging at her and she knelt down and held out her arms. The dog ran into her arms and whined as Zelda hugged him. The dog vanished and Zelda stood facing herself but it wasn't herself. It had to be a Challenger. Zelda moved her hand to her bow and the other Zelda did the same. She pulled back and glared at the Challenger. It wasn't a real Challenger, Ike would never let her face her real Challenger. There had to be a flaw… Zelda studied the Challenger and noticed her gloves were decorated differently. _"You have a special gift, Zelda. The Goddesses granted you powers that only you can control." _Zelda kicked her foot out and she felt a powerful electric current running from her chest to the tip of her boot as she tripped the Challenger. The Challenger flew back, shock written all over her face. She got back up and stood at Zelda, her face slightly disfigured from the blow. Zelda dropped her bow and arrow bag and thought of the magic she could use against the Challenger. She decided to use Din's fire, whatever that was, and saw a small ball of fire erupt in front of her and make its way to the Challenger. The Challenger released a ball of fire and sent it to Zelda but Zelda's flame exploded first extinguishing the fire the Challenger sent. Zelda charged the Challenger and sent a wave of current into the Challenger's neck from her fingertips. The Challenger exploded and the simulation was over. Zelda saw Captain Falcon clapping madly as Ike stood beside him in shock. Zelda heard the other fighters clapping widely for her as the glass pulled away from her.

"Wow… well done, Zelda…" Ike said before he handed her a gun. "Now kill her." Ike said and turned her around to face a small girl who looked familiar in a way. The girl was crying as she stared at Zelda in pure horror.

"Don't kill me Zelda…" The girl cried out.

"Kill her Zelda… and I'll make you an explorer," Ike said as he grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arm around her waist as he whispered the word she wanted to hear. The girl shook from fear as Zelda pointed the gun at her. How was she supposed to use this? "Just aim and push the level, Zelda. Do it and the job is all yours…"

"_What can you see?" _She heard her own voice whisper throughout her mind.

"_Hope." _The girl's voice echoed. _"Hope that Tabuu will fall." _

"_You won't be picked for the Maze. You're too young to be picked." _

"_Princess Zefa!" _A women announced.

"_ZELDA! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!" _

"_I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER TO TAKE ZEFA'S PLACE!" _Her voice screamed in her head. Zelda turned the gun and pointed it at Ike.

"I'm not killing my sister," Zelda replied and she heard the sound of the gun going off.

* * *

><p>Zelda screamed as she woke up on the ground. Peach was right beside her smiling. Captain Falcon was crying softly from a distance and Zelda picked herself up. "What happened?" Zelda asked Peach.<p>

"You passed the simulation… you got a perfect score. The last person to have gotten a perfect score was Ike…" Peach replied.

"SHE REFUSED TO KILL HER OWN SISTER!" Captain Falcon cried out as he wept into his tissue. "She even volunteered for her to be in the Maze!"

"Oh shut it, Falcon," Ike said. "You, come with me. NOW." Ike pointed at Zelda and stepped outside the arena. Zelda grabbed her bow and arrow bag and followed Ike outside. He closed the door behind her and slammed her against it.

"Who are you?! What the hell are you doing here? We were just fine until you show up!" Ike hissed at her.

"I don't know! I don't know anything!"

"Who was that girl?!"

"I… I think that was my sister… Zefa," Zelda replied. Ike let her go and started to pace back and forth.

"A perfect score… you volunteered to be in the Maze… that means you weren't supposed to be picked in the first place…. You weren't even chosen to be here!" Ike spat. "You ruined the Watchers entire plan just to save your little sister!"

"Wouldn't you?" Zelda asked him. Ike turned and stared at her. "Wouldn't you sacrifice yourself to save someone you love? At least she was able to have a life outside the maze with my parents. She wouldn't have survived if she was thrown in here." Zelda turned and opened the door.

"Wait." Zelda closed the door and looked at him. "I can't make you an explorer, which would cause an uproar… I'll make you a deal."

"I want to be an explorer," Zelda spat and crossed her arms.

"You become a hunter and I'll train you to become an explorer when I have free moments," Ike replied.

"How can I trust you?" Zelda said.

"Because you never forget the face of the person you left behind to keep safe. Zefa is still out there and I know just as much as you do that the Watchers put you here for a reason. You may very be the key to getting us out of here." Ike held out his hand and Zelda looked at it. "I don't trust you…" Zelda replied. He kept his hand out. "Then don't trust me, but at least do it for your sister." Zelda looked at him, her lip trembling. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Deal."

The door opened and Peach looked back and forth between them.

"Have I missed a good snogging episode?" She asked them.

"Not even close. Zelda here is about to become the next hunter," Ike replied and walked back inside the arena. Zelda stared at his shoulders. He felt so familiar to him the moment she laid eyes on him when he opened the box. Who was he? Was he from Hyrule as well?

"_We have to go, Ike. We can't stay here anymore. Tabuu has Hyrule surrounded and my father is calling for a rebellion!" _

"_I'm not leaving. We need to fight back, Zelda. The Maze is to keep the heroes contained while he's off destroying the realms and making them one kingdom. People need a leader and I will be their leader." _

"_Please don't, Ike. I can't afford to lose you… He already took Link and Ganon…" _She felt warmth on her cheeks like someone grabbed them, it had to be him.

"_The picking ceremony will be tomorrow, stay safe. The chances of you or Zefa being pulled is slim. I may not be from this realm but our meeting was not by accident. Hyrule needs you, Zelda. Be brave, Zelda." _

Zelda gasped and fell to the ground. The memories were coming back too quickly but she knew one thing. She met Ike before entering the Maze and she sacrificed herself in order to save her sister by volunteering to take her place.


	4. Truth

_Chapter 4_

_Truth_

Zelda's bones ached as she dragged a deer back into Section 7 after Roy took her to Section 13 to hunt. Section 13 sat behind the arena and connected the Section through the hedge like Section 7 was. Section 13 was the largest Section excluding Section 7, the forests were filled with various animals and edible plants that the hunters would gather from sunrise till the sun began to set in the east. Zelda killed three rabbits, a deer and gathered two bags of edible plants and berries.

"You did well out there! We'll be feasting tonight with this hundred pound deer!" Roy said and ran towards the castle. A few toads loaded the deer and other kill and bags of plants onto a cart and dragged it into the kitchen area of the castle. Zelda brushed off the grass and twigs hanging from her green dress before tossing her bow and arrow bag next to the tree. She climbed up the ladder and hid herself away to watch the sun set. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, not realizing someone followed her. She opened her eyes and pulled out a small dagger hidden in her dress and slammed it into the tree.

"WHOA! I'm not going to kill you!" Link cried out.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked him.

"We haven't talked since you touched the triforce. I would like to get to know the princess of the kingdom I live in, wouldn't you?" Link asked and handed her an apple.

"There isn't much to say… I hardly remember anything…"

"You remembered your sister."

"It's not that simple like you make it to be. I just voices in my head tell me who she was. I felt like I was going through a memory but I can't remember what the person looks like, it's just voices…"

"Whatever the Watchers gave us, we don't remember the exact memory. We only remember glimpses of it. For instance, I only remember faces but I don't remember having any conversations. It's like watching a silent film," Link replied and took a bite out of his own apple.

"What's a silent film?" Zelda asked as she took a bite out of her apple. It was sweet and tangy.

"Eh, you know how you see memories in your head and reply the memory whenever you want? Films are like that except people act in it and the stories are extremely dramatic. Captain Falcon's movies are extremely dramatic." Zelda only shrugged and finished her apple, tossing the core over the banister.

"Where is everyone else?" Zelda asked him.

"Still in the Maze somewhere, they'll be fine. Ike is trying to see what happened to your Challenger. We think she may be hiding in Section 12 maybe? The faster we destroy her the better."

"Why?"

"Did you forget what you did yesterday in the arena? You got a perfect score! If you got a perfect score that means your Challenger is the perfect hunter against us. She'll take down a few fighters before dying and we can't afford that."

"Isn't Ike's still alive too?"

"Yeah, we think your Challenger may be trying to find him," Link said and tossed his apple core.

"Why would she? That's a little strange, don't you think?"

"Nope, strong Challengers stick together. Besides, Ike's Challenger is different…"

"Well Ike is pretty damn different too."

"Not like that. He travels alone but he's always searching for something. We spotted him a few times but he never attacked us even though he saw us. He just wanders aimlessly around the Sections looking for something and he even killed another Challenger in front of us."

"What you think he was looking for my Challenger?"

"Well… after today… maybe?"

"What makes you say that?"

"He noticed Ike and followed him to Section 12. He knew we were trying to find your Challenger. After we left the Section he stayed in there and vanished. He looked determined, maybe even excited to find her. Trust me, they have fun out there too at night when we're not roaming."

"What do you-" Zelda started to say and Link's eyebrow rose. "Oh… that kind of fun." Link laughed.

"Don't look too upset, Ike is still in the clearing for you." He placed his arm around her.

"I rather shoot him then even kiss the bastard," Zelda replied.

"The guys think Ike may have finally met his match. You." Zelda stood up and looked out and saw Mario return from the Maze, his clothes ripped and his arms were bloody.

"Honestly, I'm not the settle down and pop a few kids girl. I'm dangerous, bold and stupid enough to run into the face of danger." Zelda left the deck and made her way to the ground where she grab her bow and bag and rushed over to Mario. "What happened?" Zelda asked him. Mario fell to the ground and Zelda handed him a water bottle. He quickly gulped the water down and coughed up blood.

"Challengers… there had to be a dozen of them in Section 4, that idiot Ash almost had all of us killed!" Mario shouted and coughed up more blood.

"PEACH! PEACH GRAB THE DOCTOR!" Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs. Peach was outside in seconds with Dr. Mario at her side.

"Shit…" Dr. Mario quickly loaded Mario onto a stretched that a few toads were carrying and had him rushed inside. Peach cried softly into her gloved hands. Zelda walked over to the entrance of the Maze and saw Ike and Marth running fast, both of them carrying someone. The gates began to close just after they ran inside. Two Challengers slammed into the gate, the snapping and hissing noises made Zelda jump back. It was Captain Falcon and Luigi's Challengers.

"What happened?! I lost you guys and now Mario is injured!" Link shouted at them.

"I NEED A STRETCHER!" Ike screamed. Toads rushed to his aid and carried off Ash into the castle. "I need to call for a meeting, Ash's decision could've all of us killed! Marth grab the other council members." Marth ran off towards the castle.

"Ike, what happened?" Link asked.

"Ash set fire to Section 4 to see if he could burn any hidden Challengers that may have been following us and a dozen of them surprised attacked us as a result. He also went against my orders and one of the bloody things took his arms and bit him."

"He was WHAT?"

"We still have some of the cure left!" Peach cried out.

"I'm holding a meeting first, let's see what the council decides to do with him," Ike replied.

* * *

><p>Night had well fallen and a few gardeners held a bonfire in front of the castle. Zelda stayed clear of the celebration and looked up at the sky watching the stars sparkle. Rosalina took a seat beside her and fell back.<p>

"Beautiful isn't it?" Rosalina asked her.

"Most beautiful thing in the world…" Zelda replied.

"After we get out I want to travel through the stars again," Rosalina said.

"You traveled the stars before this?"

"Yep! I'm the mother to almost a thousand Lumas. My special one was the only one who came with me," Rosalina looked over at the Luma dancing around the fire with Peach.

"Can I ask you something?" Zelda asked her. Rosalina looked at her and smiled. "You and Luigi are a thing?"

"It's been like that for a while until Ike made the announcement about protecting the remaining females. He thinks we have no chances of leaving the Maze so procreation is the next goal he wants to reach."

"Why won't he pick Lucina? She's tough and stubborn and like him."

"Ike feels like he doesn't deserve anyone. Besides, any nightmares that he gets he keeps to himself. He probably had someone before he was thrown in here," Rosalina replied.

"He probably remembers me…" Zelda whispered.

"He's from Hyrule?" Rosalina asked and she rolled onto her stomach and looked at Zelda ready for the gossip.

"No… he wandered into Hyrule for some reason… I don't know the reason just yet."

"You two probably had something before you volunteered in your sister's place," Rosalina suggested.

"I could only hope that's not true." Rosalina laughed and ruffled Zelda's hair.

"You two could make some badass kids though, not going to lie but I never saw Ike act so cheery to a girl before. He may like you…" Rosalina turned quiet as Ike approached them.

"I need to talk to you," Ike said, his eyes looking at Zelda's with pain. Zelda got up and looked over at Rosalina. She smiled and waved.

"What?" Zelda asked him as he pulled her from view of the others. Ike bit his lip and dragged his fingers through his hair.

"I remember you."

"I figured, idiot. Now what?" Zelda asked.

"I don't why I showed up in Hyrule but I remember looking at your father's order of every prince in the realms to attend your birthday ball so you could find a potential husband. This was before Tabuu took over though… it doesn't make sense though."

"Go on."

"I also remember the first time we met. I was hiding underneath your balcony and you spotted me and tried firing an arrow at my head."

"Well who wouldn't if a creep was underneath your balcony?" Zelda replied and crossed her arms.

"Look, Zelda… these memories are very broken and I only get little pieces but I feel like I was in Hyrule to see you. You need to tell me any memories you get from now on, alright?" Ike asked her. Zelda looked down and grabbed her own hand.

"One memory came back after we talked yesterday. You warned me about the Choosing Ceremony for the Maze. You told me to be brave. I want to know how you were picked to be in the Maze."

Ike stood there staring at her. Zelda's face was flushed with anger towards him. Who was this guy? Why was he so important to her?

"Because they picked me at the Choosing Ceremony, I was the male tribute and you were the female tribute. I couldn't save you like I promised, I'm sorry…" He wrapped himself around her and started to cry. Zelda froze. She didn't know what to do. Should she kick him and run or let him in? Let him devour her like he did before the Maze?

"Who are you?" Zelda whispered.

"I honestly have no idea… I had nightmares about you for years, if it even was years since the Choosing Ceremony…"

"What nightmares?" Zelda said. Ike slide against the castle's walls and fell onto the grass.

"I don't know… the Choosing Ceremony mostly and then other little memories that are broken but I got the full blown memory of that stupid Ceremony. It's so strange… seeing you volunteer yourself to save Zefa and now here we are fighting against clones of us and living in a Maze."

"Whoever Tabuu is, he put us here for a reason. I'm going to find out why," Zelda whispered.

"Well you better hurry up the researching because tomorrow we're banishing Ash to the Challengers," Ike replied and stood up.

"What? Why!" Zelda stood up.

"He almost killed us and broke explorer rules. The Council has all agreed that his banishment is best. The cure also backfired on him. He's slowly becoming a Challenger, trust me, he's better off dead."

"You can't just throw him out there! He'll be ripped to shreds!" Zelda cried out. Ike grabbed his sword that was sitting on the log pile.

"That's why we're giving him a gun so he can shoot himself. I can't have an infected fighter in Section 7 and the process of becoming a Challenger is the most painful thing anyone can ever go through. Trust me, Zelda. He's better off dead," Ike replied and he left her to join the bonfire party.

* * *

><p>"<em>Who is he?" Zefa asked Zelda as Zelda cleaned her arrows by the fireplace. <em>

"_His name is Ike. He's from a different realm I think," Zelda replied as she picked off dried blood from one of the arrows. Zefa closed her book and went to sit by Zelda to watch the fire. _

"_Is he going to help father?"_

"_He said he heard about Link vanishing and that stupid flyer of the ball father is hosting for me," Zelda said and tossed the cloth with dried blood covering it into the fire. _

"_So he likes you?" _

"_Don't say that." _

"_But he has too! He traveled through the realm field to get here! He probably thinks you're pretty," Zefa said as she undid her sister's braid. _

"_He's only here because his realm was taken over by Tabuu," Zelda replied as she ran her finger across the swirls decorating her bow. "Besides the kiss was really unexpected."_

"_He kissed you?" Zefa's face shined and her sister rolled her eyes. "Is he a good kisser?"_

"_Not really, sloppy and unprofessional," Zelda replied and Zefa giggled. _

"_He likes you! His hair bothers me but… he's a warrior."_

"_What about Link?" _

"_He's your best friend, Zelda. You can't marry your best friend."_

"_Why not? He's good with kids," Zelda replied and Zefa yanked on her hair. _

"_Love isn't something you take because you think you deserve it. You have to feel it in order to believe that you have it for someone. If you can't feel it, then they weren't yours to begin with so don't take what wasn't yours to begin with and go find what does." _

* * *

><p>Zelda woke up and flung herself out of bed. She had to see him. She quickly threw on a robe over her nightgown and found her slippers before storming out the door down the hall where Council members were sleeping in lone quarters. Their names were written on gold plaques on the crème colored doors and Zelda found his door and knocked on it. She heard shuffling and the unlocking of the door before Ike's sleepy face and dishevel hair made her jump.<p>

"What?" He said in a annoyed look. "Look I'm not going to argue about Ash, I can't overrule the Council's decision-"

"I had a nightmare or dream or whatever about you," Zelda broke him off. He frowned and pulled her into his room.

"What happened?" He said as he closed the door and locked it.

"Ike…" Zelda began to say but he grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"You saw it didn't you?" He asked her.

"See what? Look, Ike-"

"I was working on battle plans when you walked in. I remember it was snowing outside and Christmas was about to roll in and you were talking about presents for everyone and I just leaned in and kissed you…" Ike said and rubbed his head. Zelda's lips grew small.

"Zefa said you liked me… I told her we did kiss," Zelda replied. Ike turned away from her and walked back and forth.

"So I guess Palutena's prediction was true…" Ike said and looked over at the fireplace, a small fire was still keeping the room warm.

"What prediction?"

"She said she saw your goddesses talking about our match. The stars wrote our story before we were even born and Palutena said one day we would meet and part suddenly only to be reunited later on, during a time of destruction and death. We will become the faces of a revolution."

"That… that doesn't make sense… I don't even know you…" Zelda whispered.

"Clearly, Zelda, somebody wrote in your story that I would be your soul mate. Why do you think I kept rejecting all those girls? I kept having stupid nightmares about you and then Palutena's stupid prediction scared the hell out of me."

"Then what are you going to do, Ike? I'm not marrying you," Zelda said and crossed her arms. Ike just looked at her and a smile crept on his face.

"I wasn't going to ask you. Sorry, Zelda but I can't be tied down at the moment. Not when both of us are about to become the symbols for a revolution."

"Then what? Are we going to ignore this?" She moved her hands back and forth to represent them. He walked over towards her and kissed her. She felt a million little pieces of memories flashing before her eyes of them together before the Maze and she didn't even care to look at them. She pulled back and looked at him funny.

"I'm sure if you go back Rosalina will ask questions. You can stay here until morning, the floors never bothered me anyway-" Zelda grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"You're still keeping your promise…"

Ike nodded and smiled. "No floors?"

"No floors," Zelda replied. Ike rolled his eyes and Zelda stared out the window to see the Maze breathe deeply from the wind. Ike was already tucked away in bed and she couldn't piece him into her life just yet. Tomorrow morning she was going to talk to Palutena but until then she needed sleep. She crawled into bed and fell asleep on Ike's chest, her nightmares never once disturbed her sleep.


	5. Banishment

_Chapter 5_

_Banishment_

Zelda awoke to the drapes opened and rain pounding on the large window. Ike was already gone and planning on Ash's banishment for the evening with the other council members and Zelda noticed that he left her the red outfit in her wardrobe draped over a chair near the fireplace. She smiled and quickly changed before noticing that her bow and arrow bag was on his desk. She headed to the dining room where she sat with Peach and Rosalina to discuss Ash's case.

"The council really has no choice but to banish him. The Challenger bite couldn't be cured by the time Dr. Mario had him on the table for surgery," Rosalina said as Zelda buttered her toast and Peach tossed in a spoonful of sugar in her tea.

"How long do you have before the bite is incurable?" Zelda asked.

"Roughly… a half hour maybe? It took the group almost an hour to get back here and Ash didn't notice the bite until after Mario pointed it out. It all depends on how fast your blood travels through your system. Explorers that have been bitten normally aren't able to receive the cure in time because their blood streams are so fast. Gardeners and book keepers are able to receive the cure in time because their blood stream pump blood slower," Peach explained.

"If Peach was bitten she has an hour to receive the cure in order for it to work. The problem with the cure is the nightmares you'll get while you're in the induce coma. In order for the body to heal, Dr. Mario has to put you through a coma before allowing the cure to run through your system. The cure causes powerful hallucinations and nightmares that are all recorded by Dr. Mario and Robin," Rosalina said.

"Ask Marth, he was bitten two years ago and had to go through the whole process. It took him two weeks before he woke up, poor guy wouldn't come out of his room for a month after," Peach replied. Zelda looked over at Marth who was chewing on eggs and talking quietly with Lucina. His skin was beyond pale for an average male which meant he was mostly indoors.

"What's his job?" Zelda asked him.

"We're not sure, it changes all the time. He used to be an explorer before he was bitten and now we hardly see him except during meal times or gatherings," Peach said.

"There is rumor going around that one of the nightmares he had was of his wife that he had to leave behind. People say the Watchers killed her in order to make Marth become a part of this Maze," Rosalina whispered. "When Ike asked him if he wanted to take Lucina's hand in marriage he couldn't handle it and locked himself in his room for a week begging Ike to not allow him to marry Lucina."

"Poor guy… I hope that rumor isn't true. I'm sure his wife is a wonderful woman," Peach replied. Zelda looked down at her breakfast and thought about her sister, Zefa. She had another nightmare last night about her. She couldn't remember much of it except that Zefa was scared of the Choosing Ceremony.

"Do you two know anything about a guy named Tabuu?" Zelda asked them.

"Well… according to Link and Ganon, he morphed all the realms together and took control over this new kingdom. The question is, why and how," Rosalina replied.

"We hardly have nightmares unlike Ganon and Link. The Watchers told us that only a select few would be able to see their past through their nightmares," Peach told Zelda.

"I must be one of the select few…" Zelda whispered.

"You have to be! You're the last guardian of the Triforce! Ike, Marth and Lucina are the others who have nightmares every night as well. I have one maybe once every few months…" Peach sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could see the person I was before I was forced to become the person I am now."

* * *

><p>The castle's bell chimed an hour before the gate closed to signal the time to return for the Banishment Ceremony. Ike already stood in front of the gate with his sword in his hand counting the number of members that stood before him. Zelda appeared and handed her bag of game to the Toads before running over to join the other Fighters. They turned to look at her, smiles and frowns on numerous Fighters. Ike looked over at her and looked away. Not once had he spoken to her today about the Banishment Ceremony. She saw Lucina standing by herself, her arms crossed and her sword sitting in its case on her waist. Zelda stood next to her and looked over at the other Fighters.<p>

"Heard you and lover boy over there are a thing now," Lucina said to her.

"Not even close, we just know each other before we were thrown in here," Zelda replied.

"How is that even possible? He's not from Hyrule."

"He was in Hyrule for some reason, Lucina. We're not seeing each other though, he's just another asshole in the crowd."

"Can't say I blame you for liking him if you do. He's easy to like and smart enough to know what strings to pull to impress you. He's manipulative but he's also dangerous."

"He's a lion in a gladiator arena," Zelda replied and Lucina laughed.

"More like a rabbit caught in a corner!"

"He could've easily killed Ash to put him out of his misery…"

"That's against our rules. Besides, Ike doesn't have the guts to kill one of the colony members. When Nana was bitten a few years ago, he couldn't kill her even though her husband, Popo, asked him too. Nana eventually became a Challenger and Mario found her last year and killed her." Lucina pointed over towards a small man wearing a blue fluffy coat, the hood up to only show his face. "That's Popo, Nana's husband. Since she became a Challenger he refuses to speak to Ike. He even pulled himself out of the council because at the time he was head of gardening. Now he's normally on his own, Ike just lets him do whatever he wants as long as he stays within the Section's lines." Zelda watched Popo give dirty looks at Ike and turn his pick in his hands like he was plotting his revenge attack on Ike.

"Did Ike ever apologize?" Zelda asked her.

"Never, he doesn't need to. If Popo wanted Nana out of her misery, he should've done it himself."

"It's not that simple, Lucina… that woman was his wife."

"And I take that into effect but times are tough here and we can't be cowards if we want to get out of this sorry ass place."

The chattering died down as Zelda saw a small group of explorers walk through the crowd of fighters with Ash in tow, his hands tied together with rope that was being pulled by Link. They shoved Ash in front of the gate and threw a small gun in front of him.

"Ash, your crimes have forced the Council to agree that your banishment from Section 7 is the only means of punishment. Furthermore, because the cure for your Challenger bite was unable to save you, the Council has decided to spare you by allowing you to end your life after your banishment. Only one bullet was placed in the caliber and the decision is up to you if you choose to use it or not," Ike said. The crowd erupted in whispers of fury and a few explorers turned their heads and shot looks of anger at the crowd. Link stepped forward and unrolled a parchment.

"Ash, you have committed one of the highest crimes of treason against our colony by endangering the lives of four other explorers in order to eliminate only a few Challengers. By order number 73 in the Act of Explorer Definition Amendment, the punishment for treason is banishment unless the act had eliminated more than five Challengers. Your act had eliminated zero Challengers and placed one explorer in critical condition. Also, your act has also caused you to have been bitten by a Challenger which resulted in your failure to be cured," Link read off the parchment. Ash started to cry.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ANYONE! I'M SORRY!" Ash screamed. Ike kicked him hard in the side.

"Quiet!" Ike hissed. "We will now begin the Banishment Ceremony." Ike raised his sword. He cut the rope keeping Ash's hand together with his sword and Ash attacked Ike. His eyes were black and lifeless as he slammed Ike to the ground and pointed the gun at his head.

"I know all about you, Ike. I know everything you did before you were sent here. What you did to Tabuu is treason and now you will receive your punishment!" Ash screamed and Link grabbed the gun and tossed it into the maze. Ash's eyes went from black to his normal brown and he started to cry again as Marth and Roy pulled him off of Ike.

"What's happening to me?!" Ash screamed. Ike stood up and held out his sword.

"Put him in the maze," Ike commanded. With Link's help they dragged Ash towards the Maze, the gates already starting to close. Zelda pressed her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming as Ash's skin started to turn a purplish black. Outside the Maze they could already hear the rustling of Challengers waiting for their newest arrival. Ash started to kick and scream and it took five explorers to finally toss him into the Maze far enough for him to not reach the gate in time to get back in. The gate slammed shut in Ash's face and behind him Challengers greeted him with smirks and wide smiles. Ike looked away as they grabbed Ash from all sides and dragged him off. He grabbed the gun just as he was being dragged off. His screams echoed throughout the Section but no gunshot was heard, only the laughs of the Challengers carried out by the wind.

* * *

><p>Zelda was sitting in the library staring at the fire in the fireplace while Robin worked on Ash's file at his desk behind her.<p>

"It's odd that you actually came to me, Zelda," Robin asked.

"I want more information on Ike," Zelda replied.

"Ike? There isn't much to say about him because he never shares his nightmares with anyone which, by the way, I need to document any nightmares you've had in the past week."

"I hardly remember them…"

"I still need to document them, I study the profiles of people to get a good sense of who they were before they were sent here."

"I'm not even supposed to be here," Zelda replied.

"Yes I know that, but, we can't leave out the fact that you volunteered for your sister. I think I see why they would let you volunteer."

"How?"

"Your sister is the one thing you love the most correct? What if she was placed in a fear situation, what would you do? Would you risk your life to save her or leave her to solve the situation herself?"

"Risk my life, of course," Zelda replied.

"Exactly, what I believe is the Watchers wanted to see how you would react if your sister was placed in that situation. How would you be able to handle your sister ripped from you to join the others in the Maze?" Robin said. Zelda turned to look at him as he fixed his glasses and closed Ash's file before placing it inside his desk.

"They knew I would volunteer…" Zelda said.

"In other words, you were chosen to be here, not by volunteering but by force just like the rest of us. However, your act of bravery may have caused the revolution and the beginning of something the Watchers were not planning," Robin smiled as he stood up from his desk and stretched.

"There was a revolution after I volunteered?" Zelda asked.

"The only nightmare I ever had was of seeing a small screen that showed people fighting back in Hyrule after their Choosing Ceremony. I didn't know that you volunteered at the time when I had the dream, but the pieces were slowly put together after your test. Now, a book keepers has to sleep sometime," Robin said and grabbed a book from a small table near the door before heading off to his room. Zelda quickly jumped up from her chair and walked past Ike's room where she heard angry whispers echo from the other side of the door. She pressed an ear to the door and heard Ike talk to someone in a calm voice.

"This isn't right! Ever since Zelda was brought here this place has faced nothing but fear and now more death! Ash was the first death in a year!" She heard Marth say angrily.

"Zelda is not causing the other Fighters to turn against us," Ike replied.

"Bullshit! You and I know that she can perform magic, what is keeping her from controlling the others? Ash was one of the Originals! He could never try and kill his own friends!"

"Marth, Ash was bitten by a Challenger. The turning process begins the moment they're bit so he could've easily caused the explosion after he was bitten."

"Fine, stick up for your girlfriend, Ike. If something else happens here, I'm bringing up my theory to the Council. I don't know who she is, but I know she's dangerous." She heard Marth walk towards the door and she hid behind the curtain that blocked the moon's glow from reaching the hallway. She watched Marth open the door and leave it open as he walked away muttering hateful words about her. She glared at him before sneaking into Ike's room.

"He seems like a cherry fellow," Zelda replied and Ike jumped and turned to look at her. She closed the door and sat near the fire.

"You shouldn't be here, Zelda. People are starting to talk about us," Ike said. He tossed a few papers into the fire and placed his sword near his wardrobe.

"I don't listen to what they have to say," Zelda replied.

"Well I have to, I'm their leader and I have to stop any rumors from turning people against one another."

"Fine, I'll leave then." Zelda stood up.

"Wait, before you go I have something for you." Ike walked over to his desk and handed Zelda two roses. One was gold and the other was a bluish purple. "One of the Sections have these growing around the gate and thought you might like them." Zelda looked at the flowers and cupped the tiny vase filled with water. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Sometimes I either want to stab you, or kiss you," Zelda replied.

"I like the second option better," Ike teased and kissed her gently. She took it as a sign that she would stay here for the night and fell asleep in his arms once again.

* * *

><p>"<em>We can cause the revolution you know. Refuse to participate in the Choosing Ceremony and fight back against Tabuu," Ike said Zelda and him sat in the small meadow that had a pretty overlook of Hyrule. Zelda saw in the distance the workers setting up the castle's square for the Choosing Ceremony that would happen in two days' time. <em>

"_He'll just kill all of us until only two people are left to throw into the Maze," Zelda replied. _

"_He already took Link and Ganon, shouldn't that be enough?" Ike asked. _

"_According to Midna, Tabuu thinks another hero is hiding out in Hyrule. He's probably looking for you since you escape." _

"_I'm a nobody rebel. He took Marth and Lucina the moment he stepped foot there. Roy and Robin were chosen at the ceremony a week later. I think my realm is obviated."_

_Zelda looked out and saw the sun was slowly starting to set in the east. "What are we going to do?" Zelda asked._

"_Fight back. Zelda, you are the spark to a revolution. People will stand by you if you choose to accept the rebels' request of becoming The Savior." _

"_I can't accept it. I'm not a hero, Ike. I'm just a leader by birth, not by choice."_

"_They will fight alongside you. We may be weak against Tabuu but we have something that he can't take away from us."_

"_What?" Zelda asked him. He looked at her. _

"_Hope." _


End file.
